While it Lasted
by the grape question
Summary: The Fall, the final part of Jim's game with Sherlock, is coming. But Sebastian doesn't know how it ends.


Pre-Reichenbach  
Jim paced the penthouse, looking absolutely thrilled with himself. He'd planned out the groundwork for the fall of Sherlock for months and spent weeks putting into play. Now, finally, he was able to put it to work, hardly sleeping. Really, he was just like a twisted little child waiting for Christmas. But it made Sebastian tired.

At night was the the worst for him, because when Jim got like this, he wanted to talk. And seeing as Jim didn't have an over abundance of friends, or even people willing to talk with him for more than five minutes, Jim would come to him. So he would end up loosing another night of sleep to the mind of Moriarty, mindlessly cleaning his gun over and over.

Tomorrow was 'the day', according to Jim. The day to rid themselves of Sherlock Holmes. Sebastian wasn't entirely in on the entire plan except to wait in the building across from St. Bart's. If Sherlock didn't jump, he was to shoot his little John. In his opinion, Jim gave the Virgin too much credit. Someone as bland as him wasn't going to make the sacrifice for his friends, if you can even call them that. He was too much like Jim.

But what did he know? If you took Jim's word on it, not much. During one of their late nights up, Jim explained the over-all workings of his plan. Sebastian couldn't help but think that Jim will be disappointed after Sherly's gone. He is, after all, the only other man with a fighting chance against him. Outsmarting 'ordinary' people wasn't enough to distract him and when Jim got bored, he became restless and destructive.

So Seb brought it up casually, about what he'd do when his game was over. Jim looked at him and said, "Seb, the game's not over until /all/ the blood's shed." That makes sense, killing his friends anyway. It'll give him good closure on his game so he can move on. Hopefully, but in his opinion, it'd take a bullet through the head to stop him. Again, what did he know?

Reichenbach  
Positioned so he could see the building's face, Seb set up his rifle. When they weren't right at the edge, they disappeared from his line of sight. He supposed Jim had a reason for this, but he wished he could watch from the top of the building. He was Jim's body guard after all.

So far, Sherly came the edge twice. That was interesting, maybe he'd actually do it. More than once, he'd caught a glimpse of Jim, being both dramatic and subtly persuasive. Sebastian had seen him like this more times than he could count. Such a drama queen, anything to make a statement.

Seb watched with his finger idly on the trigger while something drew Sherlock, yet again, away from the ledge. They were out of sight for so long, Seb almost went against orders and went to the roof, but his thoughts were cut off with a gunshot. His collected thoughts scattered momentarily and he nearly set off his own gun. Had that freak brought a gun? It had never occurred to him before, but if so, Jim needed help and Sherlock was getting away.

He punched in the number for an ambulance, but was again shocked to stillness. Sherlock was at the ledge, with his own phone out. Sebastian relaxed. Jim must of gotten away, and convinced Sherly to jump in the process. Good for him, Jim will be in a good mood. Now Sebastian sat back and watched Sherlock's final moments, someone should. Sherly stretched out his hand toward the street where, oh hello, John was standing.

"Better not get closer, wouldn't want to muss your pretty shirt." He chuckled to himself. "Because when Jim's involved himself, there's usually make quite a lot of blood. Not as tidy."

A few more minutes passed before Sherlock jumped. John came running toward him, shouting pitifully for his friend. Goodbye Sherlock, the world won't miss you terribly, but it'd been fun while it lasted. Jim had been right, as usual. Now they could go home. Seb would ask how he did it over Chinese take-out, because Jim enjoys it when he does, and he'll give an incredibly complicated and horribly precise explanation. Absently, he wondered if he was supposed to take John out now, but figured he'd better not risk it. Call up Jim first. It rang. And rang. Huh.

Well, he still had to call off the other hit men, so he texted them before trying Jim again. Still nothing.

That wasn't strange. In circumstances like these, Sebastian was to return home and wait while Jim finished whatever business he was apparently dealing with. Seb obliged and packed up.

News of Sherlock's jump spread incredibly quickly. By the time he returned to their penthouse, there were already three news stations covering the scene. Sebastian watched with mild amusement while the police searched for reasons for his suicide. He was ready to turn it off by the time they thought to search the roof.

"Not gonna find anything there, boys. Not after Jim's been done with it-"

_"We have just been informed of a second body atop St. Bart's."_

That wasn't... that's not Jim.

_"Police have not confirmed his identity, but it's suspected that it is the body of Richard Brook, popular children's presenter."_

He's not that stupid.

_"It's unknown what the connection is between them and their deaths. Police are now looking into foul play..."_

"Seb, the game's not over..." Jim whispered in his head.

No...Jim.

"Until _all_ the blood's shed."

Sebastian took off running toward the hospital.

Post -Reichenbach  
The front page of the next day's paper was Sherlock Holmes' fall off the roof of St. Bart's, causing hot debate on the veracity of the detective.

In the local news section, a column was written for the suicide of part-time actor and children's presenter, Richard Brook, tearing the eyes of small children children.

And alone in a penthouse, Sebastian Moran mourned the loss of the world's only consulting criminal with a bottle of Scotch in hand.


End file.
